When making purchases for items, such as, for example, houses, boats, or cars, customers often enlist the aid of a broker or intermediary to assist, them in locating items for purchase. Brokers may provide information about the product to be bought as well as information about merchants (or “sellers”) selling the product. Information may include the quality of the product and the merchants, other prices, and the like. This information allows a customer (or “buyer”) to make an informed decision with regard to which products to purchase and at what price. For some types of items, such as real estate, sellers of the items typically pay a commission to the brokers involved in the transaction. When the buyer uses a broker's agent, commonly called a co-broker, the commission is divided between the co-broker and the seller's broker. For example, in many situations, the total commission paid on the sale of a house is six percent. In that situation, the seller's broker and the co-broker each will typically receive three percent of the purchase price of the house as a commission.
This same situation may also apply with the sale of new houses, where the new house is being sold directly by the builder of the house. The new house builder retains a broker to act as his agent and if the volume of houses is significant, the new house builder may be able to negotiate a reduced percentage agreement with that broker. The new house builder, however, usually must pay a full 3% to any co-broker that brings him a buyer because the co-broker will not bring him buyers if he is not going to receive the “normal” commission. With such a system, the new house builder must pay up to six percent of the sale price of the house which represents a significant cost for the new house builder.
Several World Wide Web sites have been developed to assist the new house builder in identifying potential purchasers. For example, many new house builders have a web site of their own dedicated to houses that they build. Some of these sites may even provide a directory of neighborhoods that the particular builder is developing.
Other web sites provide a listing of homes by region with a number of different builders being listed. This provides the advantage of providing a single location that a house buyer may visit in order to look for a house to purchase. While these sites may seem advantageous to house buyers, they are costly to the house builders. These sites typically charge a fee for the house builders to be included in the director. This cost represents an additional cost to the house builder that is undesirable.
These and other drawbacks exist with existing systems.